The present invention relates to a repeater monitoring system and method for managing and operating a remote repeater by monitoring and analyzing the wireless quality and the telephone call quality of the repeater in order to enlarge a service area.
A base station system and a repeater are used according to traffic density in order to enlarge service areas in a wireless communications network (a mobile communications network, a personal portable communications network etc). At this point, the base station system is installed in the best location according to the number of entrances which can be accommodated by the base station system while it is satisfying the number of entrances in high traffic density service areas and the quality of service required of the wireless communications network.
A repeater is the apparatus used for enlarging the area of service economically in an area having a relatively low density of entrances.
A repeater enlarges a service area by repeating the wireless (RF or IF) signals from a mother base station to the service areas using wireless or broadband transmission apparatuses. A repeater is installed in various areas such as at apartment complexes, on the insides of buildings, and in basements, subways, farms or fishing areas.
A wireless communications network enterprise must maintain and repair a network structure system continuously in order to provide the best quality in telephone service to members.
More specifically, the operation of a base station system is carried out by integrating and analyzing the information collected from each base station management system through the use of exclusive lines connecting the base station system with the base station management systems.
The past method for monitoring repeaters made use of apparatuses monitoring operations of the repeater for malfunctions that were installed in the essential blocks of the repeaters. The past method for monitoring repeaters involved the use of repeaters that comprised a communication apparatus such as a wire modem. A central management apparatus of the network management center checks the repeater monitoring apparatus periodically using the wire network. In addition, the repeater monitoring apparatus transmitted data to the network management center whenever specified situations occurred.
However, a problem with the past method for monitoring repeaters was the difficulty of securing exclusive lines between the mother base station and the repeater.
Moreover, even when exclusive lines between the mother base station and the repeater were secured, there were difficulties with the mother base station first collecting information about a repeater's operations and then transmitting it to a network management center.
Moreover, previous repeater monitoring systems were excessively expensive to construct and operate, as well as difficult to manage.